


Ferro's Future Diary by Nik Stanosheck

by Legion FanFic Archivist (Hanofer)



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanofer/pseuds/Legion%20FanFic%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era: POSTBOOT. Ferro attends a surprise Legion wedding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferro's Future Diary by Nik Stanosheck

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction and is not intended for profit. I don't own the characters, DC comic does:):)

  


Today I was at the most beautiful wedding of my life. You can just tell when a couple is gonna make it, this one will! 

It was a small wedding and I was seated in the second and last row of the bride's side. My seat was closest to the aisle. Seated next to me were my fellow Legionnaires; Violet, Sensor, Umbra, and our friend Chuck Taine. In the front row sat Brainy, Live Wire, Saturn Girl, and Cosmic Boy. The space ahead of me was vacant for the bride's father. 

The groom had his two dads present. He looked just like one, albeit nothing like the one who had really raised him. His cousin, uncle, and sister sat in the front row with his dads as well. 

Behind them sat the groom's friends. Although most were known by other names, they went by the names of Fred, Timothy, Bart, Cassandra, and Hero. 

As I was looking everyone over, Sister Andromeda and Superboy flew down into the open air cathedral. 

Superboy looked dazzling in the outfit I had made for him. I based it on the first costume that I had made for him in the 20th century. In place of the red I used white, instead of blue I used silver, and gold for the yellow. 

His family and friends were dressed in their regular uniforms, much like my fellow Legionnaires were. The only exception was his "dad", Dubbilex, his friend Hero, and his "uncle" John a.k.a. Steel. Steel wore his black auxillary costume sans mask and gauntlets with a silver suit jacket. Tres chic! 

Hero wore his all black body suit with a dark green leather leisure jacket and boots. He also was adorned with his H-Dial that was similar to the one the flower girl, Lori wears. Dubbilex had a white collarless shirt and one piece pants/vest suit. 

As I continued to survey his family, I noticed some similarities. Steel and Hero had the same shaved head and goatee look. Of course Superboy looked like a younger, long-haired version of Superman, but surprising to me was the fact that Superboy's "cousin", Supergirl, looked a lot like Sister Andromeda! Superboy's sister, Roxy looked nothing like him, but since she was just a genetic template for him when his DNA had melted down, I can understand. 

Vi grabbed my leg and whispered for me to stop gawking just as the music started up. The music seemed to be a cue for the tears to start flowing for me. 

The ushers, Magno and Tenzil Kem, unblocked the aisle and it all began. First came in the bridesmaid Spark, escorted by groomsman Chameleon. Their outfits, per bride and groom's orders, were silver and white versions of their regular uniforms with only long skirts added to the girls' outfits. 

The second couple was fittingly Apparition and Ultra Boy. It was nice to see Jo had shaved and was wearing his long hair pulled back in a ponytail, just like Superboy was wearing. I bet Tinya agreed. 

The maid-of-honor and best man entered next. Jenni Ognats looked beautiful. In fact her cousin Bart whispered, "XS!" and started to whistle at her, luckily Robin stopped him just in time. M'onel looked stunning as well. His costume was really fun to make with the help of the Legion's Element Lad, Jan Arrah. 

Then Lori and Proty the ring-bearer entered. They really looked cute, in fact Proty was literally a walking pillow! The music started gearing up and we all stood up. Toward the back of the room R.J. Brande and his daughter entered the room. 

"WOW!" was all I could think. Her dress was sultry and modern yet elegant and classic, much like the paradox that was Luornu Durgo. 

She had grown the sides and back of her hair out since she and Superboy had first met. I'm glad she kept her bangs short. It's kind of the trademarked Triad look. Her long hair was tied back in a large white lace bow and adorned with a beautiful double veil. 

The dress had a high neck covered in lace. The shoulders, also in lace, were poofy and ended in short sleves. The silk dress top ended in the middle about 3 centimeters below her breast bone, the sides ended about 6 centimeters lower. Sewn into the middle was her Triad symbol in silver, gold, and white silk, embroidered in lace. 

Her belly was bare, and her skirt had a v-shaped waist that mirrored the look of the top, causing a diamond shape of bare skin. The skirt was split in the front, exposing her legs, which were covered in white silk riding pants and white boots. The ankle-length skirt had a three-meter train that matched her long lace gloves. She appropriately held orange and purple tulips. 

Very few people weren't crying with joy. Those who weren't had huge grins of joy. Superboy never looked more proud in his life. I knew these two were soul-mates since I first saw them together in Hawaii back in 1998. I am sure R.J. had to know as well, as he gleefully gave his daughter away. 

The ceremony was beautiful, Sister Andromeda had customized the service wonderfully. Before the service, many hadn't realized that Superboy had taken on a proper name, and became an adopted member of Superman's house of El. Superboy, although known as Kid or SB by all his friends, had officially became Kes-El. Now Miss Luornu Durgo was no more, in her place now stood an ecstatic Mrs. Luornu El.Superboy kissed his new bride for what seemed an eternity and the couple flew, entangled in one another's embrace, to the flying carriage waiting above. 

We all mingled with Superboy's family and friends and headed to the reception hall. It was so fitting that the ceremony was so 31st century, with all 30th century groomsmen, while the reception was 21st century decor and style. The whole event really signified the couple's moving back to Superboy's time. 

I hope they visit soon. I miss them already. 

  
The End


End file.
